


The Five Times Zoey Said No (And The One Time She Said Yes)

by TheAuthor44



Category: Zoey's Extraordinary Playlist (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24565858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAuthor44/pseuds/TheAuthor44
Summary: Five significant times Zoey used the word 'NO' in her relationship with Max - some funny, some heartwarming, some heartbreaking. And then one very significant 'YES'
Relationships: Zoey Clarke & Max Richman, Zoey Clarke/Max Richman
Comments: 32
Kudos: 63





	1. All Work and 'NO' Play

**Author's Note:**

> This one is pure fluff!  
> Love to the discord fam <3 they are the air I breathe and the words I write (which I love to use to torture them :* )

Zoey loved when Max slept over. It meant breakfast that was actually cooked in her kitchen. It meant waking up in his arms, with his chest as her favorite pillow. And, sometimes, it meant doing dirty things in the shower right before getting clean again.

At least it did on most mornings.

This morning, Zoey overslept after pulling an all-nighter. That meant using the chest pillow but having no time for anything else. She had just finished buttoning her top when she realized she had an extra 30-seconds to apply some mascara before running out the door. Max was showering by his lonesome after graciously giving Zoey first dibs. When she went in the bathroom, she could hear him making up a little ditty about shampoo, probably using her conditioner bottle as a mic.

“Can I just say how nice your consistency is? Be it heart-song or shower concert, Max Richman rocks it.” Zoey said as she pulled her make up out from the medicine cabinet.

“That’s not the only thing that’s _consistent_. I wouldn’t mind making my rendition of “Shower Power” a duet… if you wanted to join me.” Max replied from behind the curtain.

“On any other morning, you know sudsing up with you would be number one on my to-do list.”

“What makes this morning different from all other mornings?”

“The time on the clock” Zoey said with a pout, as she ran her mascara brush through her eyelashes.

“What if I break out into a time-stopping heart-song? What does that buy me?”

“Less than you think.” She replied. As Zoey switched eyes, Max poked his head out.

“What if I just ripped open the shower curtain, revealing myself in all my wet and _very_ naked glory.”

“That’s not playing fair.” Zoey dared not make eye contact, or he would win. She fixed a slight smudge on her left eye instead, as Max moved onto negotiations.

“Five minutes.”

“Max…”

“Two minutes.”

“I have to go…”

“Forty-five seconds, and that’s my final offer.”

“Right now, and to any and all forty-five second options in the future, the answer is **_no_**. Sorry, I promise I’ll make it up to you.”

“I’m gonna hold you to that.” Max said, giving Zoey a very suggestive eyebrow raise. She leaned over and gave him a tender peck on the lips before checking her SPRQ watch.

“Crap, I’m late. Lock up when you leave – love you!” Zoey yelled as she stampeded towards her front door, hastily grabbing everything she needed on the way.

“Love you too!” Max called out, but he was pretty sure Zoey was already halfway down the stairs. He returned to his shower and his song, hoping the memory of his beautiful girlfriend would be enough to see him through.


	2. 'NO' Ifs, Ands, or Butts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **MATURE THEMES & LANGUAGE WARNING**  
> Smut-Adjacent Fluff  
> You Have Been Warned

“ ** _NO!_** ” Zoey said loudly, immediately putting herself upright and turning to face him.

“What? What happened?” Max replied, both confused and concerned. “I thought you wanted to try this?”

“I meant doggy style!” Not … _that._ ” Zoey whispered, suddenly feeling like the entire world outside knew what just took place in her bedroom.

“That’s what I was doing.”

“No Max … no … it wasn’t.” Zoey tried every facial expression she could to explain what she meant, wanting more than anything to _not_ have to say the words.

“We did everything the book said. Doesn’t matter – just tell me what you didn’t like, and I will be more than happy to adjust.” Max leaned forward giving Zoey a kiss. She grimaced, realizing she was going to have to burst his bubble. Taking his face in her hands, Zoey tried to explain again; this time using her words.

“We were in the right positions … you just didn’t … hit the right target.”

“What?”

“You missed the … you were supposed to head for the … but instead…” Zoey couldn’t believe she was at a loss for words. They were two grown adults for crying out loud. How hard should it be to tell Max he had been trying to fuck her asshole. The look he was giving her told Zoey she had missed the mark in her own way.

“What is there to miss? It’s not like there’s a lot going on down … _oh god_.” Max said, his cheeks flushing with color. “So that wasn’t your…”

“Nope.”

“That was…”

“Yup. Back door.” Zoey said sitting back on her heels.

“Zoey I am so, so, so, so, so sorry…” she cut off his rambling with a passionate kiss.

“It’s okay. I’m willing to try again if you are.” The husky tone of Zoey’s voice gave Max no pause, as he pulled her back to him.

Their kissing continued for a minute before Max spoke again.

“Maybe this time … with the lights _on_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** All necessary sanitation and mood-setting precautions were taken after the events of this fic


	3. A 'NO' Brainer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lighter on the fluff and just a little dash of angst, but still *chef's kiss*

After being together a few weeks, Zoey and Max decided to take their relationship for a social test drive. That meant leaving the honeymoon phase bubble long enough to join some of their friends at this new club Mo was spinning at. Things were going extremely well, until Simon showed up and was completely taken aback by the change in Zoey’s relationship status. Out of respect for their combined history, Zoey wanted to wait for the right place and time – but the universe had other ideas. Though seemingly fine, Simon quickly became very attached to the drink in his hand, and the next four after.

Max had just gone to the restroom and was shocked/pissed to find Zoey in a serious lip-lock with Simon when he returned to the booth. Max wanted to charge over and rip them apart, but his body was numb. He watched as Zoey, using both hands, pushed Simon away. Her gaze immediately turned to Max, who had found the strength to move himself closer to the table. Max had no idea how to process what just happened, so he turned around and made his way out of the club.

“Max, wait!” Zoey called out as she ran after him. She caught up to him waiting in line to get his coat. Grabbing his hand, Zoey pulled Max into an abandoned section of the club.

“Max, please. It’s not what you think.”

“Okay, so explain. What is it? Because you know this wouldn’t be the first time I thought things were going well between us, only to have the rug pulled out from under me – and Simon being the one to do it.”

“Things are going very well between us. Things are amazing with us.”

“Then what the hell was that back there Zoey?”

“Simon was drunk. And he started talking about losing me to you, and our grief bond, and all this other stuff. I told him we would always be friends if he needed to talk, and the next thing I know he’s grabbing and kissing me. I pushed him away right after that. I swear.” Zoey was breathless from her rambling, and she sat in nervous agony as Max remained speechless. “You believe me, right? Please, say something.” Her voice was so soft, Max wanted nothing more than to comfort her. But he needed one last thing answered.

“Is there any part of you that … enjoyed it? Or still has feelings for…”

“ ** _No_** _._ ” Zoey said with absolute conviction, never breaking their gaze. “It meant nothing to me Max. Because … I’m in love with you.”

At her words, Max pulled her in and kissed her with all the love in his heart. Zoey of course kissed him right back.

“I love you.” She said again as they pulled apart.

“I heard you, you know. You didn’t have to say it again.” Max replied with a huge grin now taking residence on his face.

“It just feels so good to say out loud. And not to my mirror.”

“Feels pretty damn good to hear too.” Max kissed her again before pulling away. “Speaking of that… I love you too.”


	4. 'NO' Time Like the Present

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The angst is strong with this one 
> 
> But I am nothing compared to the queen AubreyRichman <3

“ _Oh god…_ ”

“ _Zoey…_ ”

“ _Mmmmm…_ ”

“ _I love you so much…_ ”

“ _I love you too. Oh god … Max…_ ”

“ _Marry me._ ”

With that Zoey stopped her movements, pausing to look Max in the eye.

“What?” she asked in disbelief, her eyes going wide. Despite being in the middle of making love, Zoey pulled herself off of Max and ran to get her robe off the hook.

“Um… Zo…” Max said gesturing to his ‘unfinished business’.

“W-why did you say that? You can’t just ask me to marry you in the middle of having sex.”

“I … well I don’t want to say I didn’t mean it because ...”

“But it’s too soon.” Zoey said as she started pacing back and forth at the foot of her bed. “We’ve only been dating for six months.”

“More like five years and six months. We know each other. We love each other. Can’t we at least have the conversation – or just finish what we were doing? I’m good with either.” Max joked, but Zoey was far from a joking mood.

“You didn’t say ‘lets talk about getting married’. You said, ‘marry me’. Like you _actually_ asked me to marry you.”

“Why is that so terrible?” Max said, realizing that his words were not being forgotten anytime soon. Her silence spoke volumes as Max pulled himself to sit on the edge of her bed.

“Zoey. Don’t freak out okay, it’s _me_. I love you. I am so in love with you and I _know_ that you’re the only one I want to spend the rest of my life with. This might not be exactly how or when I planned to ask you, but since its already out there…” Max reached out for her hands which she willingly gave him. Tears were welling up in her eyes, and although Max couldn’t tell what they meant; he knew he would always regret it if he didn’t ask again. “Will you marry me?”

Zoey took a long pause and a deep, shuddering breath before giving her reply.

“I’m sorry Max. I love you; I do. But **_no_** , I’m not ready to get married. Not right now.”

“Well, not to push but could you give me a clue as to when you think you might be ready?”

“I don’t know. I’ll just … know when I know. I guess.”

“Right, of course.” Max said, taking a pause. “But you will want to marry me someday, right? Otherwise what are we doing here?” he continued, earning him a surprised look from his girlfriend.

“I thought we loved each other. I didn’t know that meant we had to get married.” Zoey let go of his hands, taking a step back and crossing her arms.

“Of course not. I’ll love you forever no matter what – but aren’t we heading towards some type of big commitment together anyway?”

“We don’t know what’s going to happen.”

“Really? Because I do. What - are you expecting us to not work out?”

“No, I just mean that we don’t know what’s going to happen in the future. No one does.”

“Sounds more like you’re getting scared. I thought we moved past all of that ‘being afraid to lose me’ stuff when we started dating.” Max said, feeling an unease with Zoey that hadn’t existed for the past six months.

“No one knows what life is going to throw at them Max.”

“All the more reason to not waste any time – don’t you think?” Max got up from the bed and started putting his clothes back on. “I guess I just don’t understand how you can say you love me, and not see a future with me.”

“Max…”

“It’s fine. We can just pretend it never happened. It’s like you said. You don’t ask someone to marry you during sex.” As he moved to leave, Zoey placed a gentle hand on his arm.

“Please don’t go.”

“I’m just gonna give you some time to process, and honestly, I could use a little of that too. I’ll call you tomorrow.” Max gave her a kiss on the forehead before leaving.

Zoey sat down on the end of her bed, running her hands through her hair out of frustration. The tears that had pooled in her eyes slowly made their way down her cheeks. She vowed that this would be the last time she ever let Max walk away again.


	5. Take 'NO' Prisoners

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to some fluff!   
> I honestly don't know which is more fun to write!

“You need help in there?” Max asked, his girlfriend having disappeared into the kitchen a long time ago just to get popcorn and wine.

“I’m coming. My feet are still recovering from that conference I just went to with Joan. She insisted that I wear these skyscraper-esque heels she bought for me. Every. Single. Day.” Zoey placed the wine glasses on the table before collapsing on the couch. Max walked to the kitchen to retrieve the popcorn that had been left behind.

“I know what you mean. That Halloween we lost the bet, I couldn’t feel my feet for the next week.” He said coming back into the living room and plopping down next to Zoey on the couch.

“Oh please - those were platforms. That’s like … the training wheels of women’s footwear.”

“My pain still counts. Hit my head on a lot of doorways that day.” Max joked. Zoey leaned against his shoulder, taking some popcorn with one hand as the other rubbed her very sore feet.

“Here, you take this…” Max handed her the popcorn bowl before reaching down and spinning her around, so her legs draped across his lap. “… and give me these.”

Before Zoey could reply, Max started massaging her feet. A moan of appreciation escaped her lips as his hands worked their magic. For the next few minutes Zoey was enjoying pure bliss, not even paying attention to whatever movie he had put on. That was until Max’s fingers hit a certain spot that made her leg kick out like a bucking stallion.

“What was that?”

“Nothing. Keep going.”

“Are you … Zo are you _ticklish_?” The evil glint in Max’s eyes told Zoey she was in a lot of trouble if she didn’t move. She tried, but Max’s hands were faster immediately tickling the bottoms of her feet – this time on purpose.

“HAHAHAHA MAX … STOP…” Zoey tried to say between laughs, but she didn’t get a moment to catch her breath.

“Wow, if you’re that ticklish here – I wonder what else is ticklish.” Max moved his hands up under her arms, which made Zoey squirm even more.

“I’M NOT KIDDING … CUT IT OUT!” Zoey tried to get away, resulting in her almost falling off the couch. Max caught her of course, but that just gave him an even better vantage point. Once his fingers reached her stomach, Zoey’s eyes bugged out. The last time someone tickled her there, she had needed to change her diaper.

“ ** _NOOOOOOOOO!_** _”_ By some miracle Zoey managed to get herself free of Max’s torment. As she struggled to catch her breath, she tried to look as annoyed as possible. But the sheer joy on Max’s face made that a very hard thing to accomplish.

“Are you done?” she asked.

“Yes, I’m done. Come back, I’ll rub your feet - with no tickling.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.” Max said, as he patted the spot next to him on the couch. Zoey slowly went and resumed the position they had been in before. After that the couple sat in comfortable silence and watched the rest of the movie, with Max keeping his promise.

“You know I’m gonna have to get you back for this?” Zoey said as she took a sip of her wine.

“Oh, I’m looking forward to it.” Max replied.


	6. 'YES' Indeed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gee I wonder what the 'YES' could be...

Max took a deep breath when he heard the doorbell ring. He walked slowly to open it, trying to release the nerves buzzing in his stomach. He had practiced this a million times; everything would be fine. It was different now. He opened the door to find Zoey, stunning as ever, waiting on the other side.

“Hey. So, _now_ am I allowed to ask why you wanted me to meet you at this random house - rather than the restaurant?” Max moved aside to let her in, watching her jaw drop as she looked around the empty house.

“I have my reasons. So – do you like it?” Max replied, smiling to himself.

“It’s beautiful. I love it. Still doesn’t explain why I’m standing in it. And on our anniversary no less.”

“Come on, let me show you my favorite part.” Max said, completely ignoring her.

He took Zoey to the backyard – where Maggie had laid out a beautiful spiral path of rose petals that led to a solitary chair right in the center.

“Max…” Zoey said breathlessly. Max smiled and linked their arms, leading her to the chair.

“It’s for sale by the way - this house. But we can get to that later, first we have something important to discuss.” Max said as he sat Zoey, who remained speechless, down in the chair before taking a few steps back. “About six months ago I asked you something. It happened in the heat of the moment, and while I didn’t get the answer I was looking for then – I could never regret it happening. Because what happened after that, it changed us. It made us the couple we are today, and I think it made us fall even more in love than either of us thought possible. I love you Zoey and tonight we celebrate a new milestone. But I don’t want you to think for a second that I forgot any of the ones that got us here.” Max grinned as he pulled a small remote control out of his pocket. “Another great feature of this house … a truly _fantastic_ backyard stereo system.” 

With the press of a button, a melody he knew Zoey would recognize started to play. Little did she know … it wouldn’t be just the one.

_“Ohhhhh_

_I think I love you,_

_Isn't that what life is made of,_

_Though it worries me to say,_

_That I never felt this way…._

_Yeah I'm a sucker for you,_

_You say the word and I'll go anywhere blindly,_

_I'm a sucker for you, yeah,_

_Any road you take, you know that you'll find me…_

_Cause I would walk 500 miles,_

_And I would walk 500 more,_

_Just to be the man who walked a thousand miles,_

_To fall down at your door…_

_Cause everything means nothing if I can't have you,_

_I can't write one song that's not about you,_

_Can't drink without thinkin' about you,_

_Is it too late to tell you that,_

_Everything means nothing if I can't have you…_

_Cause all of me,_

_Loves all of you,_

_Love your curves and all your edges,_

_All your perfect imperfections,_

_Give your all to me,_

_I'll give my all to you,_

_You're my end and my beginning,_

_Even when I lose I'm winning,_

_Cause I give you all of me,_

_And you give me all of you,_

_Cause I give you all of me,_

_And you give me all of you, ohhhh…”_

By the time he finished singing Max was on one knee in front of Zoey, who sat in complete awe of the musical mashup that just happened in her honor.

“Marry me?” Max asked, his nerves completely gone. Zoey’s eyes told a different story this time around; long gone were any hints of doubt or fear. She placed her hands on his cheeks, leaning towards him with a smile Zoey only ever seemed to have for him.

“ ** _Yes_**.” She whispered.

“Yes?”

“Yes.” Zoey repeated. Max was so happy he grabbed her from the chair, sweeping her into a passionate kiss. They stayed like that for a while, Max suspending Zoey in mid-air, before finally pulling apart.

“Not to be one of those girls, but – is there a ring?” Zoey asked wiping the happy tears from her eyes. Max reached into his other pocket to pull out the ring box – inside was a beautiful vintage ring that was just so … _Zoey_. As he slid it onto her finger, Max committed every single detail of that moment to memory.

“I didn’t actually buy the house by the way. I figured that’s something I should talk to my _fiancé_ about first.”

“You better.” Zoey said, pulling Max in for another kiss. “How long have you waiting to say that?”

“Since I first came up with the idea for this proposal. Seriously though we should think about it, it’s got a lot of space for …”

“One thing at a time Max. But for the record … that wasn’t a no.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Ring: https://www.melaniecasey.com/products/stargaze-ring?   
> I prefer it in Rose Gold <3


	7. Bonus Chapter: The One and Only Time Max Said 'NO"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You only have my muse AubreyRichman to blame for this one haha

Max was asleep when he felt a warm pair of lips place a kiss on his collarbone. He grinned, trying to stay as still as possible so that Zoey had to try a little harder to ‘wake him up’. It seemed to be working, until he felt her fingertips reach under his arms. The ferocity of her fingers increased as she tried tickling him, but had no success.

“Damn it.” She muttered.

“Zoey we’ve already been through this. I’m just not ticklish like you are.”

“I’m starting to believe that.” Max opened his eyes to find Zoey sitting with her legs against her chest, pouting. He felt like the luckiest man in the world to have such an adorable girlfriend. “I’ve tried everything. Feet, stomach, ribs, and now we can cross underarms off the list.”

“Aww, babe come here.” Max sat up in bed and reached over, pulling her onto his lap.

“It’s not fair that my nerve endings are so much more sensitive than yours. How am I ever gonna get my revenge?”

“Well there’s one way you know how to torture me that I enjoy… _thoroughly._ ” Max leaned forward, placing a loving kiss on her lips. Zoey kissed him back, sliding her fingers up his neck and towards his hair, when suddenly she touched a spot behind his earlobe that made Max jerk his head and giggle. Snapping his head back up, Max immediately regretted making that sound. Zoey’s eyes were wide with a slightly evil glint. He didn’t know what she was about to do … but Max didn’t think it was gonna end well for him.

“Zoey … baby … love of my- ahhh!” Max exclaimed as she pounced. She used her lips and tongue to play with her new favorite spot, and the sensation was driving Max crazy – but not in a good way. The sounds escaping his lips were anything but sexy, ranging more from cute to utterly adorable. His stomach started to hurt, and he felt himself losing control. Zoey pinned down his arms, so all he could do was wriggle underneath her which seemed to only encourage her. Max decided that it was time to take drastic measures. Throwing all of his weight to the left, Max managed to roll them both off the bed and onto the floor. Once on the floor he managed to crawl away, standing up as quickly as he could and taking on a defensive stance, expecting Zoey to come at him again.

“ ** _No_**!” He yelled, albeit a little too loud. Zoey just looked up at him from the floor, laughing hysterically, probably at the overly serious tone he just used. “Any chance I could get you to never tell this story to anyone … _ever_?”

Zoey’s uproarious laughter in response gave him his answer. Accepting defeat, Max walked into the bathroom with his head hanging low. Even with the door closed he could still hear Zoey laughing. She was so lucky he loved her.


End file.
